


Go to sleep, Tommy

by syydd_is_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But he is to Tommy, Canonical Character Death, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Spoilers, Wilbur isn’t actually there, this is how i cope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syydd_is_here/pseuds/syydd_is_here
Summary: Tommy’s final moments, surrounded only by his killer and abuser, with the distanced agonizing screams of one of the few people who treated him well, and the undead spirit of someone he viewed as a brother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Go to sleep, Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I cope with a block child’s fake minecraft death.

He can’t move.

His body won’t turn. His arms won’t push him up. His legs won’t kick.

He’s in so much pain.

He can’t see out of his right eye.

His face is wet. Water and blood fall down his cheek and onto the cold obsidian floor.

All he can hear is Dream. His sick, maniacal laughing.

He can hear Sam through the cackling, yelling for him, begging him to answer.

“He’s gone, Sam,” Dream says, his voice cold as ice.

Sam is silent.

Tommy tries to focus on moving his arms, push himself off of the floor, get back at Dream, push him into the lava, anything.

But his limbs don’t respond.

The reality of the situation starts to dawn on him.

He’s dying.

Dying, alone. In a cell with the man who manipulated him and everyone he loves, blew up the remains of his home. The man who took nearly everything Tommy ever had.

Sam screams. Tommy hears every word. Begging Tommy to respond. Cursing Dream, threatening him. Dream only laughs louder in response. 

Tommy tries as hard as he can to say something in response, tell Sam he’s still here, he’s not gone yet.

All he can let out is a small squeak.

Dream laughs in the corner of the cell. Sam yells from the other side of the burning barrier between them. The lava bubbles.

Tommy’s head is pounding.

He tries to focus on every word the other two say, trying to hold onto whatever life he had left keeping him here.

“Tommy,”

A new voice.

No, not new. Not entirely. 

Familiar. 

With all of his strength, Tommy turns his head.

There he was, standing right there. His figure illuminated by the lava. His skin was pale, his eyes were blank, and he was smiling. 

“W-Wilbur?” His voice was so soft, so quiet, it sounded nothing more of a breath. 

Wilbur nods. “I’m here, Tommy. I’m right here with you.” 

He walks forward, kneeling down next to Tommy and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m scared, Will,” Every word Tommy let out felt like daggers in his throat, stabbing and slicing. “I’m scared, and tired.” 

Wilbur shuts his eyes, and nods. “I know, I know,” Tommy could hear the pain in his voice. “You’re almost hear, Tommy. Just a little bit longer and you’ll be with me.” 

With Wilbur, Tommy thought to himself, in the afterlife. 

Tommy tries to ask Wilbur what it’s like there, what to expect. Instead of words comes blood, shooting out in a pained cough. His body convulses as sharp pains run through his body, as if arrows were piercing every inch of skin and muscle. 

Wilbur let’s out a shaky breath, placing a hand on Tommy’s head and slowly petting his hair, in an attempt to bring any comfort to the dying child beside him. 

“You don’t need to be scared anymore, Tommy,” Wilbur tells him. “You’re safe now. You’re safe.” 

Deep down Tommy knows that’s not true. He isn’t safe yet. Dream is still in the room with him, watching on and laughing as the life drains from his body. 

Tommy’s mind suddenly flashes back, to the last time he heard that laughter. 

In a bunker made of black stone, build all the way down to bedrock, Tommy stood, tears falling down his face as he begs Dream to spare them, to spare his best friend. 

Begging Tubbo to not accept the fate Dream had laid out for him before they were rescued. 

“Tubbo...” Tommy mutters. 

What’s to say Tubbo isn’t next? If Tommy’s out of the way, if Tommy isn’t there to stand between Dream and Tubbo. 

Dream had made it pretty clear that he was going to kill Tubbo weeks prior. He thought that him standing between would stop that, that Dream wouldn’t kill Tommy. 

Clearly, he was wrong. 

“Tubbo’s going to be okay,” Wilbur assured him. “Sam isn’t going to let Dream out of the prison ever, and Tubbo’s strong, he’s a fighter. He’ll be okay.”

But did Wilbur know that for sure? He wasn’t there, he wasn’t there when Tubbo had told Tommy that it was okay, that everything must come to an end, that this was his time. He wasn’t there when Tubbo walked to Dream, fully expecting to die, to be killed, and acted as if it were okay.   
  
Who’s to say he won’t do the same? What if he accepts it again? 

Tommy’s vision slowly becomes less clear. His entire body is cold.

“I think it’s time to go to sleep now, Tommy,” Wilbur tells him softly, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Tommy slowly nods.

“See you soon, Wilbur.” Tommy whispers.

His hearing slowly becomes more out of focus, the words being yelled back and forth by the two in the building becoming nothing more than gibberish. They begin fading, as if he was walking away from the two.

He takes in a final, weak breath, holding onto it for as long as he can, trying to hold on as much as he can.

His vision grows dark. The walls and objects in the room merge into one. The bright light emitted by the lava grows dim.

He can no longer feel Wilbur’s hand on his head, or the cold floor beneath him. It felt like he was floating.

All he could feel was the tears down his cheek and the blood drying on his skin.

Before he can close his eyes, he’s asleep.

And he finally lets the breath go. 

**Author's Note:**

> 🦀Tommy is gone🦀


End file.
